Find Out Who Your Friends Are'
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a oneshot story based on the song title Find Out Who Your Friends Are by country singer Tracy Lawrence. This is a HouseWilsonCuddy friendship story. Please R&R!


6/8/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Find Out Who Your Friends Are" by Tracy Lawrence. I don't own House, Cuddy or Wilson, David Shore does.

Rating: T, this is a House/Cuddy/Wilson friendship story. Sorry if House/Cuddy/Wilson seem OOC.

This story is un-beta'd.

It was a Friday night, around 7:00p.m. and House, Cuddy and Wilson all sat together in a booth which faced the stage, in their favorite local watering hole. The three colleagues were at the bar to have a few drinks, eat food, listen to the live band, laugh and enjoy each others company.

The trio's favorite bar happened to be a place where live bands played on Friday nights. Tonight's entertainment was none other than country singer Tracy Lawrence. Wilson, Cuddy and House all shared a love for country music and they decided to come tonight to their favorite bar to relax and get a good start to the weekend.

House, Cuddy and Wilson had been friends and colleagues for many years even before they all came to work at PPTH. But while at PPTH, they have seen each other through many hard times, the aftermath of House's infarction, and the fiascos of Vogler and Tritter. Through out it all, they've been there for each other in more ways than one and for this, they are each forever grateful.

At the booth, they had ordered drinks and were waiting for their dinner to arrive. Cuddy was drinking a glass of white wine, while House and Wilson drank beer. House was wearing his usual attire, except that he had taken off his sport jacket, and rolled up his sleeves on his button down dress shirt. Cuddy had removed her dress jacket to reveal a very low cut red button down dress shirt, tweed colored skirt and a pair of heels to match. Wilson has loosened his tie, rolled up his shirt sleeves and he still wore his dress slacks from earlier that day.

For dinner, House had ordered a Rueben cold, with no pickles. Wilson had ordered a hamburger and Cuddy had ordered a cheeseburger. After waiting for about 20 minutes, their food arrived. Through out the meal, they laughed and talked about old times, House embarrassed Wilson and visa versa. They shared funny stories from medical school and told embarrassing stories of their childhood. At the end of the meal, they were each on their second or sometimes third glass of wine or beer. They felt relaxed, happy and they knew that all was right in the world.

Up on stage, they heard the DJ for that evening give the line up of the local country acts that were going to take the stage. None of them really paid attention to the names being called out or to the songs that they played. Instead they laughed and talked some more about old times, college memories, and how many times Cuddy had saved House's butt due to his crazy antics when he treated patients.

Their ears perked up when they heard the name of Tracy Lawrence being announced. Unbeknownst to anyone at PPTH, the trio really liked country music and they often came to this local bar to hear the big and small acts that hit the country music circuit. They knew that Tracy Lawrence had had some hits songs in the past and they each had taken a liking to his latest song "Find Out Who Your Friends Are". They each knew that this song described their friendship perfectly.

Tracy got up on stage, announced himself and his band and House, Cuddy and Wilson yelled loudly in appreciation for their new favorite country singer. Tracy then announced that he was going to play his current single and he began to sing.

_Run your car off the side of the road_

_Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere_

_Get yourself in a bind lose the shirt off your back_

_Need a floor need a couch need a bus fare_

_This is where the rubber meets the road_

_This is where the cream is gonna rise_

_This is what you really didn't know_

_This is where the truth don't lie_

_Chorus_

_You find out who you're friends are_

_Somebody's gonna drop everything_

_Run out and crank up their car_

_Hit the gas get there fast_

_Never stop to think 'what's in it for me' or 'it's way too far'_

_They just show on up with their big old heart_

_You find out who you're friends are_

_Everybody wants to slap your back_

_Wants to shake your hand_

_When you're up on top of that mountain_

_But let one of those rocks give way then you slide back down look up _

_And see who's around then_

_This ain't where the road comes to an end_

_This ain't where the bandwagon stops_

_This is just one of those times when_

_A lot of folks jump off_

_Chorus_

_When the water's high_

_When the weather's not so fair_

_When the well runs dry_

_Who's gonna be there_

_Chorus_

As they each listened to the song, their minds drifted away to memories in past of when they had been there for each other. Wilson remembered when House let him stay at House's apartment while going through his divorce with Julie. Cuddy remembered how House gave her the fertility injections each day and he told no one about it. House remembered the many times that both Wilson and Cuddy did all they could to save House's butt from being fired, especially during the fiascos of Vogler and Tritter. They each remembered times when they had been there for each other. Even though they had dealt with difficult times, they were stronger people and friends because of these experiences.

The song ended and each of them were brought out of their dreamlike state by the claps and yells from the crowd. They clapped and yelled also, very appreciative of this singer and this song. Tracy went on to sing other songs, none of which they paid any attention too. Words didn't have to be said as they sat their quietly and smiled at each other.

They got the attention of the waitress, and Cuddy paid for her meal and drinks and Wilson paid for his meal and beer as well as House's meal and beer too. As they got up and left the bar together, they smiled at each other, bid each other a good night and went their respective ways each knowing who their friends were in life.


End file.
